


Display

by GoringWriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: After a mission Bruce, Tony, and Clint go back to their hotel room to get some rest. But Tony and Bruce have other ideas on how to spend their time after this mission.





	Display

“Hey, I’m going to grab a shower. If you guys are planning to order a pizza make sure it has bacon on it somewhere,” Clint says sighing and going into the bathroom and pulling off the tattered remains of his suit and tossing it into the hotel room and stepping into the shower and standing under the refreshing water letting it wash away the blood and sweat covering his skin and out of his hair. 

He steps out of the shower and groans when he realizes that he forgot to bring clothes in with him.

“Hey! Can one of you bring me a shirt and sweatpants?” Clint says and waits for them to say they heard him but they never do so he goes over to the door and pokes his head out and both men’s heads shoot up and look him and he can see their eyes zeroing in on his exposed collar bone peeking out near the door frame and Clint gulps and shifts.

He’s never felt embarrassed by his body. Sure he doesn’t have more muscles than teeth like Steve or Thor. He’s the same height as the two of them. He still has some pretty good muscles on his body and there aren’t any embarrassing tattoos on his body.

“Looking for these birdbrain?” Tony asks holding up Clint’s sweats and a shirt. Bruce is rolling his eyes and he picks up the towel Clint must have dropped on his way to the bathroom.

“Thank god. At least one of you is mature,” Clint mutters and then Bruce is smirking and yanking the towel back and going to sit with Tony on the bed.

“You’re such a bad influence on your boyfriend Tony,” Clint says, crossing his arms over his chest. Maybe he can wait them out. They’ll get bored and toss them over and Clint can finally come out.

“If you want them, come and get them,” Tony says and Clint gulps. He’s cold and tired and he really just wants to be able to relax. He knows the other two men don’t really care much about being naked. There are more pictures of Tony naked on the internet then cute cat videos and Bruce is naked every time he turns into the hulk. Clint had never really been naked except when it is during a mission, the clinical SHIELD locker rooms, or in the middle of sex when his partner is also busy stripping. 

But this is different. The way they are looking at him makes him feel all fluttery inside and it’s not a feeling he’s used to. Normally it’s his gaze that makes other people uneasy.

But the way the two of them are looking at him makes him feel like he’s being examined.

Clint steps fully into the doorway and takes a couple of shaking steps towards them as their eyes practically burn into his skin. The worst part is it’s not like they’re just staring at his cock or ass. He can feel their eyes on every inch of his body and it’s almost like he’s being trapped by their gaze.

He almost wishes they would say something so he could know exactly where their heads are, he doesn’t know where their heads are. Not knowing is making him feel unbalanced and he’s not sure how he feels about that. 

He finally reaches the bed and reaches for his clothes.

Tony chuckles and moves the clothes away when he reaches for them and Clint gulps as Tony locks his clothes and the towel in one of the dresser drawers and Clint feels his mouth go dry as Tony holds up the key and slips it into his pocket.

“Come and get it,” Tony says smirking and Clint swallows and considers his options and he reaches out towards Tony’s pocket. 

With speed and strength he didn’t know Tony had, Tony grabs his wrist and yanks him down onto the bed and he and Bruce try to pin his arms to the small of his back. He jerks and tries to get them off and they start to wrestle. Clint has spent years wrestling at SHIELD but with Bruce’s strength and Tony’s cleverness he’s having a harder time than he has ever had before. He almost manages to grab the key but he misses and his hand squeezes Tony’s cock making the engineer chuckle.

Suddenly he’s spinning and he’s facing the ceiling and Tony is kneeling on the bed next to him staring down at him. He’s laying on his back on top of Bruce.

Bruce wraps an arm across Clint’s chest and Clint feels a hand rest against his throat. Not choking tight but tight enough to make Clint not want to move.

“Stay right there,” Bruce says and Clint feels his muscles tense a little as he feels Tony looking at every inch of his body and Clint can feel himself starting to sweat and Tony is smirking down at him and Clint feels his blood begin to head south and his cock begins to twitch and Tony is staring at it as it fills up with blood and Clint’s breathing speeds up.

“You like this don’t you. Being on display for us?” Bruce whispers and Clint startles when Tony puts his hands on his hips and pushes Clint’s ass down against Bruce’s cock and both men gasp. Clint squirms when Tony’s hand goes down and picks his cock up. Clint whimpers and squirms as Tony turns it every which way to examine it.

“You like that? Being naked when the two of us are fully clothed? You like not being able to hide away and be out of the spotlight? Well tonight all we’re going to focus on is you and your body,” Bruce says.

“Jesus Christ when did you get good at dirty talk?” Clint asks and gasps when Tony’s thumb rubs against the head of his cock making Clint gasp and his hips arch and his face blush all the way down to his cock.

“Pretty blush honey,” Tony says and then he drops Clint’s cock and slides his hands up towards his nipples. Clint shuts his eyes breath picking up. He’s never done anything like this before. Normally he’s the one on top when he sleeps with women for missions and the last time he had sex with a man was when he and another teen at the Carnival, and that quickie before a show isn’t anything like this.

Tony strokes the skin around Clint’s nipples, close enough to set off the sensitive skin but not close enough to actually touch the nub. 

Clint is so startles at the sensations on his chest that he misses it when Bruce worms his legs between Clint’s, hooking over his legs and forcing Clint’s body spread eagle. 

“There we go, we’re going to examine every inch of you. We’re going to know your body better than you know it,” Bruce says and Clint’s eyes roll up into his head and he wonders if he should be trying to get away. But, then he wonders what they’ll do to him if he does try to escape. They’ll probably wrestle him to the ground again. Pressing his back into the soft fabric of the carpet while they continue their exploration of his body.

Bruce must feel the tensing of his muscles because suddenly the grip on his neck is tighter and the arm across his chest is holding him completely still.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You won’t like what we do to you,” Bruce says and suddenly his nipples are being pinched and Clint’s body bucks before settling down and his muscles feel like they are made of jelly.

“His chest seems to be very responsive to pinches, I wonder about licks?” Tony says to himself and leans down and fastens his mouth around one of Clint’s nipples and Clint is pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven...or hell. Either way he has never felt so much sensation from his chest before. 

Clint is well past speaking, every time he tries to talk it comes out in whimpers and whines. He’s at the mercy of these two men and there is nothing he can do about it.

While he’s distracted he finds himself being turned over and he’s facing Bruce and Bruce is smiling at him and forcing his legs wider and then he is reaching down and pulling Clint’s cheeks apart and he can feel Tony inspecting it.

Clint whimpers and tries to hide his face in Bruce’s chest as he feels Tony’s finger playing with his hole and testing his reactions. Tony will slide a finger in barely a quarter of an inch and then wiggle it making Clint squeal. 

He feels hands in his hair and Bruce is gently lifting his head up so he has to look him in the eye.

“No, no baby. Keep your head up so I can watch you as he plays with your hole,” Bruce says and Clint whines as Tony slides the full finger into his hole circling his prostate and Clint cries out and whines and whimpers and his cock jerks against Bruce’s thigh.

“Please,” Clint pleads.

“Please what?” Bruce asks pressing small kisses to his cheek. 

It continues on like that for several minutes, Bruce pressing kisses to his face and Tony exploring with his finger Clint has never been noisy during sex. He’ll make the occasion moan or grunt when thrusting but Tony has him reduced to near constant whimpers and whines.

“Please,” Clint pleads and he doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for but then Tony’s finger pushes down and Clint’s vision goes white and he feels his orgasm crash through him and he whimpers as he goes boneless and collapses on top of Bruce whimpering through the aftershocks and Bruce runs his finger up and down Clint’s spine soothingly.

“You okay? We know that was intense,” Bruce asks pressing a kiss to his head Clint opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is a soft keen. 

“I’ll get some water and I have some blueberries in my bag,” Tony says and Clint feels his weight leave the bed and then Bruce is turning him onto his back and helping him sit up and then a bottle of water is being placed at his mouth and he sips it as Bruce feeds him blueberries in between sips.

Slowly Clint starts to feel more like himself, and more aware of what is poking him in the back.

“So...Is this where you two fuck me?” Clint gasps out. He doesn’t think his body can go another round but it wouldn’t be the first time he had pushed his body to do something after being completely exhausted. 

“No, Tony and I will take care of each other,” Bruce says running his fingers down Clint’s chest.

“Are you sure?” Clint hears himself slur and his eyes drift shut.

“You need sleep. It’s alright. That was an intense scene and we did randomly spring it on you,” Bruce says rolling Clint onto his side and pulling the blanket up and Clint drifts off to sleep.


End file.
